rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
The Red Carpet
Main Article: Events Things are again disappearing in the Manor! And Andrew has nearly fallen out with Melissa. Fortunately, Alfred has been able to reconcile them, and at the same time, told everyone about a young man with a very strange camera. His story is amazing! However, let him tell it by himself. It was a very prestigious film festival. It was attended by almost all the famous actors and actresses, but when the party was in full swing, people suddenly started to disappear before their eyes! The Film Festival Butler Alfred: I have already asked Tom who is several times, and where he's from. But he says we won't believe him until we see the photos which he has taken. Could you develop these please? * Get 3 Photographic Papers by helping Photographer Tom. * Get 3 Fixers by helping Photographer Tom. * Assemble the Package of Photos. Butler Alfred: Let me take a look at the pictures. What's so special about them? There are some people in the clothing of the past century. What are they doing? Is it kind of a fancy dress ball? A carnival? I hope that Photographer Tom will explain everything. A Random Threat Melissa: Tom's camera is broken, but I can definitely say that this strange device was not made in the 20th century. I think only millionaire Gruner knows the secret of this camera. Perhaps, Mr. Gruner will appear when we threaten to open his secret. * Get 3 Post Office Receipts by helping Photographer Tom. * Get 3 Diary Entries by helping Photographer Tom. * Assemble the Journalistic Investigation. Melissa: I like the idea of luring Mr. Gruner out. This enigmatic personality might know something about Professor Bellows. At least, his camera works like a portal. The Call Melissa: I've been thinking: why don't you make the Mystic Board yourself? Ancient legends say that with its help one can communicate with spirits. May the spirits tell us who this Mr. Gurner is? We only need to get a couple of things - and you can get down to work. * Get 3 Protective Varnish by helping Photographer Tom. * Get 3 Enchanted Paintings by helping Photographer Tom. * Assemble the Mystic Board. Melissa: I do not know whether this board can summon spirits, but I'm sure that it will call Mr. Gruner here. You'll only have to wait a bit. Checking * Get 36 Polarization Filters by helping Photographer Tom. * Get 25 Reflected Lenses by helping Photographer Tom at your neighbors' places. Melissa: Mr. Gruner writes that if you managed to make the Mystic Board, you will be able to understand the mysterious camera. It's an examination for you - He offers you to meet on the red carpet of the film festival. * Get 3 Cable Releases by helping Photographer Tom. * Get 3 Mechanical Timers by helping Photographer Tom. * Assemble the Portal Camera. Melissa: Wow! This camera uses the technology of the distant future. But it opens the way into the past. See you soon, Mr. Gruner. Expedition - The Final Test Melissa: Mysterious Gruner still seems to exam you.Now he's put a dragon guarding the location of the appointment in our way. * Organize and expedition and feed the Dragon Famous. * Explore the Walk of Fame. (see there for further quests) Melissa: Mr. Gruner underestimates you! It's time for him to admit it, and appear. His riddles don't give me rest. Who is he? Where did he get the magic camera from? Where are the people who disappeared from the red carpet of the film festival? Reward: Photographer's Chest It contains: * 250 , 200 * 10 * 7 * 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 , 10 * 7 , 7 * 7 , 3 , 3 , 3 , 3 * Trophy "Vintage Photo" * 20,000 * 1,000